Griffin Maxwell (Earth-A)
- Infusion Early Life Griffin Felix Maxwell was born in January 26th, 1996, being the biological son of Elizabeth Maxwell and Dr. Felix Maxwell. Even when he was young, Griffin's father was always working overtime at his job, where he constantly researched various topics and conducted numerous experiments at his own research chain, controlled by WheelerCorp. As he grew up, Griffin was identified as extremely gifted, with an amazing eidetic memory and great strategic ability, which was speculated to have some connection to his randomly-changing eye colour, although it is naturally hazel. This made Griffin feel like a big perfectionist, and often was scared of what the world had to offer, and the world after it. Griffin's mother would always reassure him, though, and this made him feel a bit better. Griffin was also considered very wise ahead of his time, and some found this too many strange. At around this time, Elizabeth gave birth to Griffin's younger sister, Natalie Elizabeth Maxwell. As Griffin reached high school, Griffin was bothered and bullied sometimes, despite being highly popular in school. Not only was Griffin gifted in intelligence, but he also was extremely athletic, artistic, and creative. As he flew through his studies with no problem, Griffin graduated high school at just 13 and at 14, gained a scholarship to the Spark City University, where he was sometimes (although not too frequently) bullied for being so young, despite being quite popular, although he didn't care much for it. Griffin also made a friend, a 20-year-old cheerful student named Greg Fitzgerald, who wanted to work at the Daily Spark, a newspaper company famous in the state of New York. Greg was great a writing and inferences, so he felt that the Daily Spark was for him. By 17, Griffin was an honours student university graduate, and the military even asked for his strategic advice due to his quick mind, that could calculate things like a missile's speed and type in just seconds. Griffin felt like this was only the start, and began to wonder his own purpose in the world, as he was gifted at many things, but felt like he needed to utilize those skills in some useful way. Little did he know that he was about to discover his true purpose in the world. Infusion: Origins As Griffin wondered what his future was, his father gave him the option of working at the Maxwell Research Labs, but Griffin declined it. However, after Dr. Maxwell continues to persistently try to persuade Griffin, he tells his son that he'll let him be an intern for a month, and Griffin reluctantly agrees. As he heads to "work" for his first day, early in the morning, Griffin walks into the wrong room and finds himself in the main lab, where Dr. Maxwell, along with a few other colleagues, are doing an unknown experiment related to a machine. When Griffin tries to ask his father what's happening, he quickly tries to force him out of the room, but Griffin refuses, and things get quickly out of hand when the machine that they were observing starts getting unstable, as Dr. Maxwell gets everyone out, a man named Dr. Claude Williams runs toward the nuclear disaster, not listening to Dr. Maxwell's pleading yells to run back. As the machine starts releasing destructive amounts of energy, Griffin realizes that the machine will explode soon, and just seconds before this happens, Griffin's quick reflexes push Dr. Maxwell, along with a few other people, out of the way, and the explosion luckily reaches to mainly Claude and Griffin, but still affects everyone else from the massive energy burst, so they all fall to the grounds. When Griffin wakes up, he finds himself and everyone else where they was before the accident, except for the man he remembers as Claude, who is sitting on a chair in front of him. Asking him what the experiment was all about, Claude begins to explain. The project was meant to be released on exactly 100 different people, because the ionized particles would cause a biological reaction that would cause the users to gain special powers related to energy, such as: energy manipulation and generation; energy sense; telekinesis; energy spheres, bolts, rays, and blasts; energy infusion; enhanced physical attributes; and more. Claude also explains that these people are called Energizers, and they could even control all the elements of this world, be it fire, steel, air, neon, or something new. At first, Griffin feels skeptical, but when Claude makes him try out his powers, which are very faulty, Griffin realizes that he is now an Energizer. However, Claude also explains that the power was supposed to distributed evenly among 100 people so that each person only had one percent of power, because too much power makes the abilities difficult to control, and since only Claude and Griffin experienced the main burst, Claude has 60 percent of the Energizer power (since he was closer to the machine), with Griffin having 40 percent, which is still a lot, since even one percent can destroy many blocks with a single blast. Claude then explains that Griffin shouldn't use the powers by himself, because it can go out of tremendous control and he could kill thousands easily because of how much of the percentage he has of power. Claude begins to tell Griffin that he should give back the powers to Claude, since he was the co-main researcher for the experiment along with Dr. Maxwell. But Griffin feels like these powers could be his purpose, so he says no. When asking about his father, Claude tells Griffin that most of them are dead, and tells him to keep his father happy, he can help him steal a different machine called "The ProtoFusion Machine," which was created by the government and needs to be taken to help humans survive. Griffin agrees, and begins to call himself Infusion, based on his favourite power: energy infusion. Before conducting their heist, Claude and Griffin leave quickly before the police arrive, since the area was quite remote, so it took time for them to find the Labs. Claude also gives a form of stabilizer armour, which includes arm pads as well, and an eye mask, which all have the ionized particles in them, in a form that keeps Griffin's Energizer abilities in check so that they don't lose control. The main armour was a light glowing blue from the energy, with black trim throughout (kind of like the Tron Suit or Ben 10 Upgrade Form). The eye mask and arm pads followed the same pattern, except the energy was orange and red, respectively. Claude also had a similar armour, with the same pattern, except the energy was completely yellow. Claude also gives Griffin a staff, which he can infuse energy with as a weapon, and he can also generate energy or elemental weapons out of thin air. Griffin also visits his mother and sister, and goes to his father's funeral, feeling like it was his fault that he died, and realized that to avenge his mistake, he would help Claude. When they reach the location of the ProtoFusion's vault, Claude and Infusion break through with ease, destroy several blocks, and take the ProtoFusion, but they are confronted by a man named Jack Williams, Claude's older brother who tells Griffin that he was friends with Dr. Maxwell, and that Claude is tricking him so that he can fuse Griffin's energy to his own. Realizing that Claude tricked him into becoming a villain, Griffin makes the decision of destroying the ProtoFusion, knocking out Claude in anger, and leaving with Jack, despite feeling somewhat suspicious. Infusion: The Son Of Energy Jack takes Griffin to his large mansion-like house, and explains that he was the main researcher along with Griffin's father in the Energizer experiment, but left, when Claude was offered a position, because he knew that Claude would want all the power. Jack also reveals to have a daughter, a girl around Griffin's age named Avery. Jack begins to mentor Griffin part-time in his Energizer Lab (or so he calls it), since he knows tons about the Energizers. At first Griffin wonders what it would feel like to do what he wants and take control of humans, but Jack convinces him not to. Jack gives Griffin tips, such as the fact that he can control and manipulate anything he infuses with energy. Jack also trains Griffin physically, making him much more fit than before. As Jack and Avery help Griffin, he starts to work at the rebuilt Maxwell Research Labs, which is also answering to the government now. Through this, Mrs. Maxwell gets a job as a full-time nurse, and Avery and Griffin develops feelings for each other, although they hide them. Jack also noticed that if Griffin uses his powers without the stabilizer armour, he becomes a being completely infused with energy through his body (who looks like Dr. Manhattan) and loses complete control of his powers. In the end, Jack believes that Griffin is ready to become a true hero. He dons his suit again (now with an "I" on it as a logo) and becomes Infusion: a hero, not a villain. But meanwhile, Griffin drifts further apart from his friend, Greg, who had gotten a job at the Daily Spark and was conveniently assigned the job of getting info on Infusion and Claude. When he asks for Griffin's help, Griffin says that he can't, and Greg begins to search for Infusion. Infusion now becomes a city-wide hero who protects the streets of the metropolis known as Spark City. But things get out of hand quickly, when Claude returns.... TBA (It's gonna be epic!!) Category:Created By RenKrawler17 Category:Male Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Super Strength Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Black Hair Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert CombatantCategory:Photographic Memory Category: Earth A